


Warmth and Beauty

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wee unbeta-ed drabble for Wendymr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> A wee unbeta-ed drabble for Wendymr

The frosted trees round the crime scene are beautiful, but James needs warmth more than beauty right now. 

Lewis picks his way over frozen mud. “Where’s your bloody overcoat?” 

“Dry cleaners. Forgot to collect it.”

Lewis tuts. “Come on. There’s an old coat in the car. Paperwork’ll be horrendous if you freeze to death.” 

The coat’s scruffy and too big; smells faintly of Lewis’ aftershave. Wrapping himself up in it really shouldn’t feel this good. 

Lewis is watching him. He looks wistful, like maybe he needs some warmth too.

So James smiles. Lewis blinks and smiles back. 

Suddenly, they’re ablaze.


End file.
